


[Podfic] wrong place, wrong time

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Hijacking, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Baze and Chirrut meet for the first time on an Imperial prison ship, a long way from home.'You're not a doctor, are you.''I'm a monk,' said Chirrut, and patted him on the chest. 'So if you die from your wounds, I'll know what to do with your spirit.'





	[Podfic] wrong place, wrong time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wrong place, wrong time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079264) by [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/pseuds/hellotailor). 



> Original Author Note by hellotailor: 
> 
> Depending on your interpretation of Baze and Chirrut's backstory, this may be a slight canon AU. Taking place about 10-15 years before Rogue One, they meet for the first time when Chirrut is a monk and Baze is still a mercenary/assassin with Rebel leanings.

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/WrongPlaceWrongTime/wrong%20place%2C%20wrong%20time.mp3)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:46:07  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/WrongPlaceWrongTime/wrong%20place%2C%20wrong%20time.m4b) | 33 MB | 0:46:07


End file.
